Episode 5393 (7th September 2009)
Plot Ryan is astounded when Faye tells him she has returned the money to Cain. He covers that it was a bonus for bringing in a new contract and believing Faye goes to the garage later that day to apologise to Cain and agrees to take him for a drink that evening. Cain continues to flirt with her at the pub and when they arrive back at her house they finally kiss. However, Faye quickly pulls away and asks him to leave before things go any further. Meanwhile, Natasha is shocked to discover Nathan has got himself mixed up with Cain and is upset when he decides to go to London to get away and clear his head. Mark tries his best to heal the rift in the family and suggests they take a family holiday but Natasha is frustrated that he thinks a weekend away can solve all their problems - Mark's consumed with guilt as she reminds him he's already driven one of their children out. Debbie is gutted about Michael’s revelation and makes Chas feel terrible about her own behaviour when she condemns his two timing. Later, Carl visits Chas, who's sill in turmoil, and tells her she has a big decision to make. She pleads with him not to barge his way back into her life, but he asserts she's going to have to tell Paddy the truth about what's happened. Elsewhere, Laurel and Ashley go to the dinner date they’ve been dreading at Sally and Vincent’s house and as Vincent continues to wind Ashley up, Sally defends him. Michael begs Debbie for the chance to explain but she's furious as he tells her he didn’t want to hurt her and wants to carry on seeing her. Debbie makes it clear she's not going to be his bit on the side, but she's clearly conflicted when he pleads with her to give him another chance. Also, Marlon is paranoid that Moira is after his job at the pub. And Aaron leaves for Ibiza. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Carl King - Tom Lister *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves Guest cast *Vincent Spode - Antony Byrne *Michael Conway - Jamie Belman Locations *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Hotten Road *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Hallway and living room *Windsor & Dingle - Garage and forecourt *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Vincent & Sally Spode's house - Hallway, living room and dining room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,570,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes